


The life they should have always had

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: My season 9 of shameless [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: This story is the sequel to Mickey's look-alike.It begins shortly after the end of this first fanfinc.





	The life they should have always had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrsz0905](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsz0905/gifts).



> Thanks Michelle for your help ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> I wanted to write something cute before rewriting a story with suspense and tension, because Gallavich deserves a little sweetness. (・ωｰ)～☆
> 
> Be careful this story is a sequel, if you have not read the first part you will have trouble understanding ... (⊙_☉)

Mickey had finally accepted Luis's offer, though he still had a hard time accepting becoming a policeman.

He had reservations, thinking that his family wouldn't accept this idea and that he wasn't qualified enough for this job.

"- I wasn't the only one collecting information about William, my brothers were getting them and Mandy too, and I couldn't have done anything without them.  
\- You were alone when you infiltrated this group in Mexico ! And here we couldn't have done anything without you.  
\- I remind you that my methods aren't necessarily very legal !  
\- If we had wanted a cop with cop methods, we wouldn't have offered you the job. " Luis explained.

"- What do you have to gain from it ?  
\- A teammate who I trust, and who has enough resources to get us out of the shit if necessary.  
\- Can you imagine that ? Milkovich, cop ?" Mickey asked Mandy.  
"- It's true that we often see Milkovich arrested by the cops, but why not. And then Ian already told you he thought the idea was very sexy, it should be enough to convince you."

Mandy and Luis laughed heartily.

******

Ian put the last cardboard box in the living room.

"- Are you still sure of your choice ?" Mickey asked him.

"- Yes."

They were moving in together into the apartment that Mickey had shared with Andrea.

"- The fact that I lived here with ... her, will not be a problem.  
\- On the contrary. Now that everyone knows that you have never been together, she included. I have no problem with this apartment. It's close to your job. Since it was a hideout of the police, the rent is rather low, and ...  
\- And?  
\- And I want to fuck with you in all the rooms of this apartment where this harpie believed to be able to get what belongs to me.  
\- Jealous !  
\- What ?!? My program doesn't suit you ?  
\- Do you really think I could be against this program ?" Mickey asked as he closed the front door.

 

*******

Mickey and Ian were lying on the bed.

It was the first time since Mickey's return that Ian had seen him shirtless. So far he was either too drugged to remember anything, or Mickey had kept his shirt on.

Mickey now sported a golden eagle, which covered the tattoo he had made in prison.

"- I met Jen a great tattoo artist during my stay in Mexico, we sympathized and she offered to cover my old tattoo."

Ian winced.

"- I know it's not fair, but I still don't like the idea that people were able to enjoy your presence while I couldn't ...  
\- I tell you that apart from spending a little time with her and Luis, I mostly spent my time working.  
\- I know it's stupid, and even selfish, but I don't like the idea..." Ian explained with a sulky pout.

"- Are you going to be jealous again ?  
\- It's stronger than me... I don't want to share you with anyone. I want to keep you just for me.  
\- She's a tattoo artist.  
\- So what ?  
\- She ! She's a woman ! And unless you've forgotten it, I'm gay !" Mickey said, hugging Ian up.

"- And if you want, we can go see her to cover up the horror you have on your back."

Ian straightened up.

"- I tell you it's your fault that I have this thing !  
\- How can this be my fault?  
\- If you're not around, I make some bullshit decisions. So if you don't want me to do anything stupid you have to stay with me all the time.  
\- If there is only that to please you."

Ian leaned closer to Mickey and leaned his head on his chest.

"- It's far to even go to Mexico to cover a tattoo.  
\- She's not from Mexico, she's from Kingston in Canada. She was there for the holidays and we sympathized because we had a lot in common. "

Ian looked up at Mickey curiously and traced the outline of Mickey's tattoo with his finger.

"- I still don't know if I like this new tattoo or not ...  
\- Did you prefer the old one?  
\- If you want to know everything ... Yes ! There might have been a mistake in my family name, but at least no one could see you shirtless without knowing that you belong to me.  
\- I belong to you?  
\- Don’t pretend to be shocked! You, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, you belong to me. And I'm yours. " Ian explained, kissing Mickey.

*******

Ian hung up and sat down at the kitchen table.

"- What's going on? Bad news ?  
\- Not really. It was one of my old colleagues. My boss actually.  
\- What did she want ?  
\- She want to know when I'll come back to work ?

Mickey raised his eyebrows and swallowed a mouthful of coffee.

"- You don't want to go back ? You seemed to like this job.  
\- Yes, I like this job, but I don't understand why they didn't have ...  
\- Why didn't they have what? "

Ian looked at Mickey suspiciously.

"- Why they didn't take into account the letter of resignation that I gave them ...  
\- I don't know. They may have lost it.  
\- Lost it ?  
\- It's possible.  
\- It doesn't sound weird to you ?" Ian asked, slowly getting closer to Mickey.

Before Ian could reach him, Mickey put down his mug and walked away from the kitchen.

"- No, I don't see what's strange in there."

Ian accelerated the pace and managed to block Mickey against a wall.

"- Mickey...  
\- What?  
\- What did you do ?  
\- Nothing at all.  
\- Liar.  
\- I can promise you.  
\- So why ?"

Mickey was silent.

"- You know I have the means to make you talk." Ian explained, sliding his hands along Mickey's body.

"- It's not ruled as methods.  
\- I'm not the cop here, so I use the methods I want." Ian pointed out, inserting one of his hands under Mickey's belt.

For one answer Mickey bit his lip of pleasure.

"- But if you don't speak, I'll have to use another method ... And leave you there, alone, in this condition...  
\- It's not legal ! This is torture !"

Ian stepped back for a moment.

"- It's Luis!  
\- What Luis?  
\- He likes you and when I told him that you had resigned he contacted your boss.  
\- ...  
\- She still hadn't given your letter of resignation. She had declared you on leave because of illness.  
\- ...  
\- From what I know her superiors didn't like the idea. But with her and Luis to plead your case, they couldn't fire you.  
\- Does it mean that I still have my job?  
\- Yes."

"- It's boring !  
\- What ?  
\- How am I going to hate him after that ? "

Mickey laughed.

"- What if you focus on me instead of focusing on him ?" Mickey added before biting his lip.

Ian moved closer to Mickey, leaned against him and ran his hands over his lover's body.

"- I should thank you, is that it ?" Ian asked naughtily.  
"- I am still the one who spoke to Luis.  
\- That's really nice of you." he murmured against Mickey's ear.

He grabbed Mickey's belt and guided him to the bedroom.

"- Come with me, then I can thank you properly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story.
> 
> I will publish another suite next week (1 chapter).  
> And a 3rd sequel is being written ... （⌒▽⌒）


End file.
